casuistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalita Rodriguez
CHARACTER APPLICATION STUDENT YOU OOC Name or preferred nickname: Bree Age: 16 Ways to contact you: PM, tumblr, ff.net, all of that. How did you find us?: I can't remember how I found you originally! It may have been because of Ellie. :) Secret Word: Airplane -- -- -- YOU IC Name: Rosalita Rodríguez Nickname: Rosa, Rosie Gender: Female Age: 17 Birthday: 21st of May Blood status: Pureblood Desired House: Gryffindor or Slytherin Wand make-up: 8 and 3/4 inches, rosewood, unicorn hair Pet: -- Nationality: British Hair color: Black, wavy hair which falls past her shoulders Eye color: Dark brown, almond-shaped Skin tone: Tan Body: Rosa is very attractive, and she knows it. She's 5'6", and exercises daily to keep her figure. Face claim: Naya Rivera Picture: http://weheartit.com/entry/7275997 Scars: A scar running across her abdomen due to medical reasons Piercings: Ears pierced once, belly button piercing Tattoos: Not yet - she wants to get one on her wrist saying, Fighter Other: N/A Personality: Rosa is the type of girl who faces things head on, no matter what the consequences are. She likes to pretend she's no afraid of anything. She's very ambitious and adventurous. But even though she has a hard, somewhat bitchy exterior, she becomes a little nicer when she actually likes you. Generally, people tend to label her when they don't know what they're talking about. Likes: Winning, being in charge, having sex, boys, girls, partying hard, alcohol, cigarettes, coming up with witty insults, Vogue Dislikes: Losing, being ignored, labels, rejection, bad pick-up lines, gossip, junk food, little kids, people pretending to know shit about her life Strengths: Incredibly honest, determined Weaknesses/Flaws/Vices: Easily-angered, insists she's not violent -- -- -- FAMILY MUM Name: Theresa Rodríguez (née González) Age: 43 Blood status: Pureblood DAD Name: Jorge Rodríguez Age: 43 Blood status: Pureblood SIBLINGS Name: Rosario Rodríguez (half-sister) Gender: Female Age: 19 Blood status: Half-blood Name: José Rodríguez Gender: Male Age: 15 Blood status: Pureblood Name: Gloria Rodríguez Gender: Female Age: 13 Blood status: Pureblood OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS Uncles: Gabriel Rodríguez, Sebastian Rodríguez, Carlos González Aunts: Camila Rodríguez, Valeria González, Gabriela González, Catalina González Cousins: N/A - there's too many to name Grandfathers: Luis Rodríguez, Diego González Grandmothers: Rosalba Rodríguez, Mia González -- -- -- Background: Rosa grew up in a big family who are very passionate about their thoughts and opinions. She learnt that she had a half-sister from her father when she was thirteen, but has never actually met the girl in her life. Rosa has a history of excelling in school, although she also has a history of landing herself in detention after getting into arguments with teachers and physical fights with students. She gained the reputation of being a slut after she lost her virginity to someone (currently unnamed) when she was fourteen at a party thrown by Dianna Grey. She was off school for the last term in sixth year due to medical problems and nasty rumours have been going around about her. She considers herself to have no friends at the moment - she was officially dumped by her other ones. She's back and ready to party now, whether people like it or not. Roleplay sample: -- Category:Played By Bree Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Auror Category:Purebloods Category:2004 Births Category:Spanish individuals Category:Females